


All I Want for Christmas

by Xycodie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, SuperCorp, a bit of angst, and this happened, i heard a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xycodie/pseuds/Xycodie
Summary: So I heard the cover of Mariah Carey’s ‘All I Want for Christmas’ Cover by Gabrielle Alpin and Hannah Grace, and got the image of Lena withdrawing after the whole shindig with her brother goes down and nearly killing Kara, sitting alone in her apartment, as the song played in the background.Listen to it while reading! It improves the tone! (Theres a link in the fic)Find me at SupercorpandBeyond on Tumblr.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Eliza Danvers, Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Eliza Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	All I Want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the link to the song! 
> 
> https://youtu.be/K79L75Pq4LI 
> 
> Get ready for some quick feels!

It had been months. Months since Lena told Kara she knew. Months since she turned the fortress against Kara and left her there. Months since she found out that yet again, her brother had evaded death and the guilt and pain of it was all for nothing. Months since Kara barely managed to convince her that she was not Lex, and managed to talk her down, off the ledge of becoming irreversibly evil. Months since she had nearly killed Kara in the process. Months since realizing what she was doing was wrong, and what was she  _ doing _ !? 

Of course after the worst of it was over and Lena had been managed to be pulled back to the side of the light did she realize just what she had done. And of course, Kara, sweet, kind, gentle Kara forgave her shortly after the whole thing. And of course Lena couldn’t just let that happen. She had nearly killed her! And all because ill harbored emotions. 

So the Luthor did what she did best. Withdrew. at work, she told her secretary, under no circumstances to let the blonde sunny reporter in. It was now clear to Lena. That even though she fell into the light, she was still a Luthor. And Luthors and Supers just weren’t meant to be. 

Eventually the blonde seemed to get the hint, and her visits to talk to her, convince her that she was forgiven decreased. Until they stopped a month previous. Supergirl still had her duties after all. And Thanksgiving was just around the corner. 

Thanksgiving. It reminded the CEO she would spend it exactly how she had her first year in National City. Alone; working. 

And yet, while Lena felt she deserved it all, it still was painful. There was an ache in her heart, yearning to be filled. And Lena knew it could only be filled by one person. A sunny blonde alien. 

But Lena was a Luthor. She didn’t give into the wants of the heart. 

So, Thanksgiving came and Lena found herself holed up in her apartment, lights off, with only the crackle of the fireplace to keep her company. A soft melody trickled our overhead, feeling bare, and melancholy in her hollow apartment. 

But this is what Lena deserved wasn’t it? To be alone. It’s how she somehow always seemed to end up. Besides, Kara? Kara, Kara was o-

A sudden knock pulled the scientist out of her reverie as her head whipped around to see Kara, dressed as Supergirl, with a tinfoil something in her hands. The sight confused her and knowing Kara knew she was there, Lena reluctantly got up making her way over to her. She figured they’d have to talk eventually. 

“Kara. What do I owe for such a surprise visit?” She asked, as if she hadn’t nearly killed the super, and slid the door open, gesturing Kara to come inside. Kara complied, entering before turning to her. 

“I know you haven’t forgiven yourself, and you need space, but, I just, it’s Thanksgiving Lena, and I don’t care if you wanted to be alone, I just wanted to let you know that we all missed you. Eliza sent me over to give you some of the food, seeing how Alex and I both probably guessed correctly that you haven’t eaten today.” Kara gave Lena a pointed look and Lena couldn’t help but blush under her gaze. 

“Guilty as charged.” She said before accepting the wrapped tin foil package held out for her. She was glad Kara avoided bringing up her awful eating habits up because that was the last thing she wanted to hear. 

“It’s a bit of everything. We… we really missed you.” Kara’s voice grew quiet and sad as she spoke the last sentence and Lena felt guilt well up inside her. 

But before she could say anything Kara took a few steps towards the door gesturing clumsly as she spoke,

“Well, I better get going, if you, Uh, are busy and whatnot-”

“Wait.” Lenas voice caught the both of them by surprise Kara freezing in her spot of about to open the door. 

“Please. I, I could use the company.” Her voice was hoarse with emotion and Kara was at her side in less than two seconds. 

“Of course Lena. I’m always here for you.” She whispered out as the two of them settled on the couch, together once more. 

  
  



End file.
